Princess Celestia
|mane = |coat = |cutie mark = |voice = Nicole Oliver}} Princess Celestia is a female Alicorn pony. She is Princess Luna's older sister and Princess Cadance's adoptive aunt. Depiction in Equestria Girls 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Celestia appears at a princess summit in the Crystal Empire. When Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown, Celestia reveals that Sunset was once her personal student, and she tasks Twilight with traveling to another world in order to retrieve it. 'Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' Princess Celestia does not appear in the sequel Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, but she is mentioned several times, and her magic book serves as a tool for Twilight to reopen the Crystal Mirror. 'Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship' In Forgotten Friendship, Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria and reconciles with Princess Celestia. When the three princesses and sunset shimmer go to canterlot library to find answer about the lost memory princess celestia and princess luna use the lever library to pull the restric area that it was a secret and tells about the information. Depiction in comics The Fall of Sunset Shimmer shows Celestia's time as Sunset Shimmer's teacher. She tries to teach Sunset the values of humility, but Sunset doesn't take the lessons to heart. Sunset's deep desire for power leads to Celestia removing her from her position as Celestia's student. When Sunset escapes to the human world through the Crystal Mirror, Celestia keeps the mirror in her throne room in hopes that Sunset will one day return. Quotes Gallery My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia "I tried to help her" EG.png Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Princess Celestia talking to Twilight EG.png Twilight Sparkle "where did she go" EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Celestia "not what has happened" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task EG.png Twilight accepting her task EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia explaining EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to walk through the mirror EG.png Princess Celestia encouraging nod EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight_and_Sunset_entering_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_outstretching_her_wings_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_appear_before_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess Twilight addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_with_a_stern_expression_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looks_down_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_towers_over_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png you never have to see me again.png Celestia_puts_a_hoof_under_Sunset's_chin_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looking_intently_at_Sunset_EGFF.png I missed you Sunset Shimmer.png Sunset_reconciling_with_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_apologizing_to_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_happy_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png sound like Equestrian magic.png the toilings of this nefarious enchantment.png Sunset_Shimmer_cracking_up_at_Princess_Luna_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_smacks_Sunset_with_her_wing_EGFF.png Luna_raises_an_eyebrow_at_Twilight_and_Sunset_EGFF.png in the Canterlot Library.png Sunset_and_princesses_approach_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_passing_by_Flash_Sentry_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_in_the_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_walking_toward_the_back_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_in_front_of_a_bookshelf_EGFF.png Celestia_and_Luna_reveal_a_secret_passage_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_follow_princesses_down_passage_EGFF.png Sunset_and_princesses_at_the_restricted_section_entrance_EGFF.png Sunset_and_princesses_enter_the_restricted_section_EGFF.png The_Canterlot_Library's_restricted_archives_EGFF.png Celestia_next_to_the_archives'_mechanical_catalog_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_cough_through_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_watch_the_catalog_fall_apart_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Celestia_looking_up_at_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_at_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset and Princess Celestia laughing together EGFF.png Sunset_talking_with_Twilight_and_Celestia_EGFF.png Twilight_levitates_sketch_into_Sunset's_saddlebag_EGFF.png I stay here.png even if I have to reorganize.png Twilight_considering_chronological_order_EGFF.png Twilight_pointing_at_the_catalog_machine_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png I figure it out.png Sunset_thanking_Twilight_and_Celestia_EGFF.png This is quite a contrast.png possess a kind heart.png Sunset_compliments_Twilight's_teaching_EGFF.png you were a good student.png Twilight_and_Sunset_laughing_together_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looking_offended_at_Sunset_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looking_annoyed_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_cracking_a_smile_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_laughing_EGFF.png Celestia,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_laughing_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Celestia_look_at_the_lost_page_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_shocked_by_what_she_reads_EGFF.png Twilight_looking_worried_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png you must warn sunset shimmer.png Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Royalty Category:Teacher Category:Alicorn ponies